


A Little Brute Force

by sexylibrarian1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Edging, F/M, Fingering, Humiliation, Name Calling, Orgasm Control, Reward and punishment dynamics, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian1/pseuds/sexylibrarian1
Summary: You are a nurse in HYDRA. PWP.





	A Little Brute Force

**Author's Note:**

> Privideniye: Ghost, apparition  
> Suka: Bitch  
> Shlyushka: Little slut  
> Blyadina: Little whore  
> Kroshka: Baby

You sighed, exhausted, and picked up a pile of folded bedsheets in the corner of the room, looked at them, looked at the six unmade beds, and then shook your head, mildly disgusted. There was no goddamn way you were doing any more shit right now, especially when you took into account the fact that you’d only had a few crackers for breakfast and you’d nearly had the crap beaten out of you seven different times.

You completely understood that getting needles poked into your body was unpleasant, but it was necessary; a group of HYDRA agents and six supersoldiers in training had come back from a mission gone bad, and everyone had needed check ups. The first supersoldier had attempted to bash your head in, the second had tried to choke you, the third had nearly tipped the entire bed over trying to get out, and you weren’t even going to get into what the other three had tried to do.

“We should have just called in the Asset,” one of the agents grumbled while you forced some nasty urine-yellow medicine down his throat.

“He’s been volatile,” someone retorted.

“He could have gotten it done.”

“You know we’re trying to phase him out.”

“That’s never going to happen,” the agent snapped, and gave you a dirty look as you took a blood sample.

_____________

You went into the kitchen now, raiding the cupboards and looking for anything resembling a meal. This was supposed to be the nurses’ food stash, but hungry agents apparently didn’t give a fuck. All that was left were a couple packs of Ramen noodles and a worthless mac and cheese frozen meal. You picked both, putting the meal in the microwave and the Ramen on the stove.

“Nurse.”

You jumped, slopping water on the floor. “Jesus Christ, Asset!” you blurted. “Stop _doing_ that!”

He didn’t move; you turned fully and took him in, your heart still racing. Privately, you tended to call him _Privideniye_ – ghost– and would have called him that instead of “Asset”… had you been allowed. The first time he had sneaked up behind you, you had very nearly pissed your pants, and could have sworn you’d seen a small, amused grin cross his face.

Over time, you’d had plenty of opportunities to see just how expressive he was.

He was in a T-shirt and baggy pants, hair dripping wet. Apparently he’d been showered down, and carried his uniform in his arms. “Did they send you here for a check up?”

“Pre-mission.”

You led him toward an unmade bed. “Sit there, I’ll get you hooked up.”

He complied, eyes boring into your back as you turned on the machines and checked his vitals.

“Your pot is overflowing.”

“Shit!” You rushed toward the pot, turned down the heat, saw that the noodles were a bust, and swore again. The Asset unhooked his own needles, capped his own blood sample, switched off the machines, and turned off the cameras.

“Leave it.”

“But I’m hungry,” you nearly whined.

You turned back around, only to be met with a predatory leer. “On the table, kitten,” he commanded. “I’ll let you swallow all you want.”

Your thighs clenched, attempting to stop the sudden flow of wetness in your panties. The Asset smirked, turned you around, and bent you over, nudging your legs apart with his knee, then flipped up your skirt. “Such a sweet little slut, so wet for me already,” he muttered. “You need my cock in your warm, tight cunt, don’t you?”

You whimpered. He slapped your ass with his flesh hand, then soothed the sting with the cool metal one. “Answer me when I ask you a question, _shlyushka_.”

“Yes, I need your cock, Asset!” You took a ragged breath. “I need it in my mouth, in my cunt… wherever pleases you the most, Soldier.”

“You want me to bruise that pretty mouth with my cock, kitten? Want me to fuck your throat?”

You bit your lip. He was right behind you, his lips near your ear. You trembled under his touch, but knew you had to answer him; he never failed to ask–

He spanked you again, pausing just slightly before soothing it. “Yes!” you blurted, gasping. “Yes, fuck my throat, let me take your cock, please…”

“You’re such a dirty little slut,” he growled, his earlier Russian turning to English. “So desperate for me to choke you, greedy for my come in your mouth–” He took you by the hair and put you on your knees instead. From there, he dropped his pants and took hold of himself, pumping his length a few times. The sight made you moan aloud and he smiled. “Patience, kitten,” he teased, and brought your face close, winding his metal fingers in your hair. “You know the code,” he murmured, offering you his flesh wrist, and you closed your hand around it, then opened your mouth to receive him.

He thrust his hips forward, gently at first, letting you get accustomed to him. You gave him a series of swirling licks, and began to suck in earnest. He twisted his wrist slightly, reminding you that you still held it, and then thrust into your mouth.

“Goddamn, you’re such a good little whore, _my_ little whore, letting me mark your throat like this-”

You whimpered, and he thrust harder; your throat began to work as the pre-come leaked out of him. He growled again, his hand tightening in your hair, his grip painful–

With a grunt, he came, filling your mouth with ribbons of hot seed. “Swallow,” he choked, and you did, as best as you could, your chest heaving as you attempted to take it all.

He pulled back, and snatched your hand before you could wipe your chin, taking your jaw roughly in his metal hand and kissing you brutally, licking his own come off your lips and chin. Before he pulled away, he bit your lower lip.

“You deserve a reward, kitten,” he cooed, helping you to your feet. “You’ve been so good, pleased me so well… tell me who you belong to and I’ll let you have my cock wherever you want it.”

He was backing you toward the table, smirking. “I belong to you,” you whispered, unable to ignore the throbbing of your cunt.

“Louder, my little _suka_.”

“I belong to you!” Your voice caught on the last word, and he gave a satisfied chuckle.

“Where do you want me?” He took his already hardening cock in his hand, teasing your soaked cunt with the tip. Your panties were utterly ruined, and he smirked, ripping them to shreds with an effortless tug. “Here? Fucking your needy little pussy until you scream?” He flipped you, grinding himself into your ass. “Here? Like a dog, _blyadina_?”

“I– I want both…”

“Greedy bitch,” he muttered, flipping you back over and entering you in one thrust. It bordered on painful and you whined until he suddenly rolled his hips and used his fingers to play with your clit. Your hips jerked, arching violently toward him, and he built into a rhythm, his thrusts merciless. “So soaked for me, you wouldn’t let anyone else spread your legs like this, would you, _kroshka_?”

“N-no, Soldier, of course not–just you–”

“Good girl, so ready for me, look at you shake…” he taunted, and suddenly, ripped himself away from you, only to flip you over for the final time, spank you, and enter you again, this time from behind. The table rocked under the force of his thrusts, and he used one hand to gently squeeze your neck, and the other to roll your clit between metal fingers. “You’re my sweet little slut, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes–please–”

“You wanna come, _kroshka_? All over my fingers?” He began to fuck you with two of them. “You wanna squeeze the life out of my cock? Want me to fill up your ass with my come?”

“Yes…Asset, please– fill me up, all the way up-”

“Don’t call me that,” he growled, snapping his hips and making you cry out. “Call me what you like to call me. _Privideniye_. Call me that.”

“How-”

“Say it, kitten.”

“ _Privideniye_ …” You moaned, and felt your orgasm build. “ _Privideniye_!”

You came nearly at the same time, he with an animalistic bellow, you in total silence. He moaned when he pulled out, and you thought you heard a hint of regret in it.

“How did you know I call you ‘ _Privideniye_?’” you asked, breathing heavily, letting him stroke your hair, his action surprisingly tender.

“You call for me in your sleep, kitten.”

~~~~~~~~

A day after the Asset returned from his mission and went back into cryo, you were making up the beds when you heard something rattle under the sheets.

“What-”

You pulled the sheets back and dug under the fitted sheet to reveal a box of Swiss chocolates, the word, “Kitten,” scrawled on the box next to hurried writing:

_To satisfy your other appetite._


End file.
